yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Yugi (manga)
This article decribes Dark Yugi as he appeared in the manga. This is his original depiction as created by Kazuki Takahashi. In the English anime, Dark Yugi is called Yami Yugi. The beginning of the manga explores Dark Yugi helping Yugi and his friends, without them knowing he exists. Many of these storylines are skipped in the NAS anime and done differently in the Toei anime The Legendary Heroes, Virtual World, Waking the Dragons and Grand Championship arcs did not exist in the manga, along with various non-canon storylines. Dark Yugi's participation in storylines common to the anime and manga differ slightly. Biography Origin Pharaoh Atem defeated Zorc Necrophades, sacrificing his life in the process. He used his name as part of a spell that sealed Zorc's and his own soul in the Millennium Items. Atem's soul got sealed in the Millennium Puzzle. The puzzle was shattered and laid to rest in the Pharaoh's tomb. 3,000 years later, Yugi Mutou solved the Millennium Puzzle, which caused the Pharaoh's spirit to inhabit Yugi's body. The Pharaoh's soul, which comes to be known as "the other Yugi" or "Dark Yugi" is now missing the vast majority of his memories. Yu-Gi-Oh! Early games .]] Yugi solved the Puzzle while he was under the pressure of coming up with money to pay Ushio, for his self imposed body guard fees. Dark Yugi emerged and met up with Ushio. He challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game invloving grabbing money off their own hand with a knife. Ushio got greedy and tried to kill Yugi. Dark Yugi inflicted a Penalty Game on him for cheating. Ushio was put under the illusion that trash and leaves were money, which he was left to shower himself in. A director from ZTV tries to orchestrate a bullying scene, by having A.D. Fujita attack Yugi. Dark Yugi does not tolerate this and later plays a dice Shadow Game with the director, where the lowest roll wins. After winning, he inflicts a penalty game on the director, pixellating his vision. The untalented singer, Sozoji, forces Yugi and Tomoya Hanasaki to sell tickets to his concert, and subsequently beats up Hanasaki for letting Yugi take his burden of tickets. This sets him up as Dark Yugi's next victim. Dark Yugi and Sozoji play a game of silence. The first person to make a sound, loses. Sozoji notices how Yugi might lose. With Yugi's life on the line, his heart pounds as he gets excited about winning. But his heartbeat becomes amplified by his microphone connected to nearby speakers. A noise is detected from Sozoji's account, making him lose the game. Subjected to one of Dark Yugi's Penalty Games, Sozoji continues to hear his heart beat louder and louder. When Anzu is held captive by an escaped convict armed with a gun at Burger World, Yugi is made serve the convict cigarettes and alcohol. Dark Yugi takes control and challanges the convict to a game. With Anzu blindfolded she can't see who's challanging the convict. It sounds like Yugi's voice, but this man is too confident and daring to be Yugi. Playing a Shadow Game, where each player can only move one finger, Dark Yugi places the cigarette lighter on the convict's arm, while it continues to fill his drink leaving it overflow, setting the convict on fire. After this incident, Anzu obsesses over finding the identity of her rescuer. The self-proclaimed psychic Kokurano tries to seuduce Anzu, by reading her future telling her how she'll meet a wonderful man, who will reveal himself to her and she will swoon before him in love. Anzu hopes this is the man who saved her at Burger World. For Yugi's disbelief in his powers, Kokurano says that in Yugi's future countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon him. Later that day Kokurano knocks over bookshelves on top of Yugi. Dark Yugi emerges and realizes that Kokurano is making his predictions come true and rushes to Anzu, who Kokurano has knocked out with a bottle of chloroform. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeats him in a Shadow Game. Kokurano is left unconscious from the chloroform. During a school festival, Goro Inogashira has his class tear up Yugi's class carnival games spot, to make room for their Okonomiyaki stand. Dark Yugi challengs Goro to an air hockey Shadow Game, using a block of ice containing a tube of an explosive chemical as a puck and the Okonomiyaki grill as a board. Goro deals powerful blows to the puck, making it difficult for Dark Yugi to keep up. But Dark Yugi, manages to nick the puck with his bat, causing the ice to break with Goro's next blow. The chemical hit the hot surface, causing it to explode in front of Goro. When the teacher Ms. Chono finds Honda's jigsaw love letter to Miho Nosaka. As she assembles it to find the culprit's name and expel him, Dark Yugi turns the puzzle into a Shadow Game, where Ms. Chono is made feel the pain she is inflicting on others. On completion of the puzzle, her makeup cracks up, revealing her true ugly self. The Junky Scorpion shop owner sells Jonouchi a rare pair of shoes, but has them stolen back. Dark Yugi returns to the Junky Scorpion and plays a Shadow Game with the owner to take back the shoes. The owner's pet scorpion is put in a shoe, while both players try to pull out coins without getting stung. The owner gets greedy and trys to kill the scorpion. He fails to do so and gets his hand stuck when he tries grabbing all the coins at once. The scorpion leaves him badly poisoned from a sting. The Cards With Teeth After Seto Kaiba steals Sugoroku Mutou's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, Dark Yugi and Kaiba engage in a game of Duel Monsters, which becomes a Shadow Game. Kaiba secrety adds the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card to his hand, pretending to draw it. He Summons it and tries to attack with it, but "Blue-Eyes" true loyalties do not lie with him, so it destroys itself. Dark Yugi uses "Monster Reborn" to revive it and use it to defeat Kaiba. For Kaiba's Penatly Game, he is made believe he is trapped in the Duel Monsters's world, where he suffers death at the hands of monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 009Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 010 The Wild Gang Yugi calls to the Millennium Puzzle to help him find Jonouchi, while Jonouchi is held captive by Hirutani's gang. Dark Yugi locates the gang and let's them punch him, to lure them into a puddle. As he stands up, he covertly puts a metal bar under an unconscious member of the gang's arm. He then hangs his puzzle off a chain over the unconscious boy's forehead. As the gang advance to attack Yugi, rainwater trickles down the chain and off the tip of the Puzzle onto the boy, waking him up. As he wakes up, he moves his arm suspended under the metal bar, causing him to let the stun gun he's holding drop into the puddle of water electrocuting the gang.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 011Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 012 The Man from Egypt Shadi, the holder of the Millennium Key and Scales, sees Yugi at a museum. After hearing, Yugi owns the Millennium Puzzle, he uses the Millennium Key to enter the room of Yugi's mind. Instead he finds two rooms; Yugi's which is filled toys and another for Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appears inside his room and invites Shadi in, if he dares. Shadi introduces himself as an unwanted guest. He came to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power is needed he will draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, he imposes a Shadow Game; somewhere inside the soul, is Dark Yugi's true room, if Shadi can find it, then he'll find what he's looking for. Shadi accepts the game, but mentions that once he enters someone's room , he can redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Dark Yugi starts the game and the place turns into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi begins searching, but the doors are filled with traps. Eventually Shadi is left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saves him and advises that he leave. Shadi parts, thinking he has lost the game, but Dark Yugi assures him it is only the beginning. Shadi returns later and forces Dark Yugi into a Shadow Game, by possessing Anzu to keeping her hostage and Professor Yoshimori to keep Grandpa and Jonouchi away. To win the game the player must make their opponent show weakness in their heart. Anzu was made stand on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes held to the building by ushabti. Four Ushabti represented Dark Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushabti break up when weakness is detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing Dark Yugi's to break would let Anzu fall to her most certain death whereas causing Shadi's to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Anzu's hand removing the possession spell as someone who is "redecorated" by the Millennium Key will be returned to normal once touched by it. Seeing Anzu's danger immediately causes one ushabti to smash. Shadi puts Dark Yugi through a series of game tests, which he passes. His last test involved an illusion of Jonouchi. The two were made play a game, where they must cause their opponent to fall of the edge. Jonouchi taunts Yugi identically to how he did as a bully. Yugi's reaction caused two ushabti to shatter. Unaware if it's the real Jonouchi or an illusion, Dark Yugi refuses to take his turns in the game. Shadi is shocked at this decision. Jonouchi forces Yugi to an edge and Yugi refuses to take his turn, explaining that he trusts Jonouchi. The illusion then fades away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform begins to break, but the real Jonouchi arrives and holds it up. Suprised at how the friends support each other, Shadi's ushabti shatters and Anzu is restored to normal. Jonouchi struggles to hold up the board as the possessed professor tries attacking him. Dark Yugi helps Anzu back to the building and instructs Jonouchi to touch the Key off the professor. Dark Yugi teaches Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi leaves beaten, but pleased. His bloodline has been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and perhaps he may be able to open "that door". Jonouchi and Anzu notice how Yugi has been acting different. They approach over this matter, but Dark Yugi has already returned control to Yugi. Later games Tomoya Hanasaki, dressed as the hero Zombire, tries to take on a gang, who told him they'd kidnapped Yugi. Hanasaki's father was supposed to pay the gang to let Tomoya beat them, but could not afford to. The gang start attacking Hanasaki, but Dark Yugi shows up. As the gang chase him, he leaves a trail of spray paint, starting at a cigarette butt. As the butt burns away, it acts as a fuse. After the paint caught fire, it created a maze of fire, leaving the gang dash out and jump into the water. Dark Yugi escorts Hanasaki away, insisting that Hanasaki can still be a hero.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 022Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 023 To get revenge on Yugi for defeating his brother earlier, Mokuba Kaiba plays Capsule Monster Chess with Yugi. He uses a rigged dispenser to give him high level pieces and give Yugi low level ones. Mokuba's gang are surprised to see Yugi change into Dark Yugi, but Mokuba had been hoping for this. He had heard of the other Yugi from Seto and aimed to defeat that persona. Dark Yugi lures Mokuba into lining his pieces diagonally to be defeated by "Torigun". As a Penalty Game, Mokuba imagines he trapped in a giant Capsule Monster Chess Capsule. Death-T Mokuba later invites Yugi to Kaiba's mansion. Here he lures Yugi and Jonouchi into a game involving a rotating plate with different meals on it. Jonouchi gets poisoned by one of the meals he eats. Dark Yugi realizes that Mokuba is cheating by using a salt container as a switch to stop the plate. Using the Millennium Puzzle to smash the container, he leaves a poisoned meal in front of Mokuba and Mokuba is made to hand over the antidote. The next day Yugi and his friends participate in Kaiba's Death-T game. After Honda is trapped in a room of falling bricks, Yugi admits to his friends, that he thinks there is another person inside him. After this Dark Yugi takes part in the remaining rounds of Death-T. Dark Yugi defeats Mokuba in another game of Capsule Monster Chess. Kaiba inflicts an artificial Penalty Game on Mokuba, but Dark Yugi saves him. Mokuba initially can't understand why Dark Yugi would save him. He faces Seto Kaiba in the final round in a game of Duel Monsters. He uses Sugoroku's Deck, but ends up on the brink of losing after Kaiba Summons 3 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Dark Yugi manages to draw the complete set of "Exodia", defeating Kaiba. For the Penalty Game, he Mind Crushes Kaiba, dispelling his evil side. Later games After, Yugi's friends are aware of Dark Yugi's existence, Anzu gives Yugi a "love compatibility tester". Initially it gets no reading, suggesting they aren't romantically compatible. The teacher Tsuruoka later confiscates Yugi's. Dark Yugi emerges after Tsuruoka calls his friends worthless and tells him that they aren't worthless; he has never lost a game. Tsuruoka then imposes a game; he hides the love tester, somewhere in the school. If Yugi and his friends can't find it in an hour, they get expelled. Anzu gets bashful, seeing the other Yugi out, but hands him her love tester. Dark Yugi brings into close approximation of Yugi's and switches it on. This time the testers react, suggesting Anzu and Dark Yugi are compatible. They find they keychain under Tsuruoka's wig.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 041 Koji Nagumo cheats in a game of Monster Fighter with Yugi, by punching him and stealing his Monster Fighter equipment. Dark Yugi tracks him down and finds that he is selling all the Monster Fighters that he steals. Using Jonouchi's Monster Fighter, Dark Yugi faces Koji in a Shadow Game of Monster Fighter. As a player gets hit, their face cracks up. Koji cheats, by kicking Yugi, but Dark Yugi elevates the game to level 3. Next time Koji tries cheating, the monsters including his own held him back. Koji's soul is then purged of the Darkness.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 043Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 044 Yugi is challenged to a Shadow Game by a boy named Imori, who wants the "Power of Darkness", Yugi got after solving the Puzzle. They play a game of Dragon Cards, Yugi loses and, as his soul is sucked into the soul-eating jar. However he seizes the puzzle just in time and Dark Yugi challenges Imori to a re-match, defeating him and setting the captured Yugi's soul free while at the same time imprisoning Imori's.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 046Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 047 Millennium Enemy Yugi and his friends visit Ryo Bakura to play Monster World. Dark Bakura, who has eyes set on the Millennium Puzzle takes over Bakura's body and plays against them, turning the game into a Shadow Game. Confident of the existence of Dark Yugi, Yugi delibratly lets Dark Bakura turn him into a Monster World figure for the duration of the game, so Dark Yugi can take control of his body, allowing the two Yugi's to meet for the first time. Dark Yugi continues the game, using his friends as figures and trying to keep them alive. Similar to Dark Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to rig a few dice rolls in his favor. Both players agree to disallow rigging the rolls, but Dark Yugi is able to channel his friends feelings into the dice, scoring some effective rolls. With the help of his friends and Ryo Bakura, Dark Yugi manages to defeat Dark Bakura's Dark Master Zorc winning the game. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Duelist Kingdom Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World Shadow RPG After Yami Yugi completed all his tasks, he presents the Egyptian God Cards to the ancient tablet at the museum.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 004 After doing so Dark Yugi was brought to a table, where he played the Ultimate Shadow RPG with Dark Bakura.Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 042 The setting of the RPG was the Pharaoh's Memory World. Dark Yugi's characters consisted of his Ancient Egyptian self, the Nameless Pharaoh and companions from when he was Pharaoh. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda entered the RPG as non-playable characters to assist Yami Yugi. The Ceremonial Battle References